redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesaire's mother
Cesaire's mother is the mother of Cesaire and grandmother to Lucie and Valerie (she is apparently unaware that Lucie is not biologically related to her). She is a major character in Red Riding Hood and one of many people suspected of being the Wolf. She is portrayed by Julie Christie. History Grandmother has apparently lived her whole life in a cottage in the woods, on the outskirts of Daggerhorn and is regarded as being a rather odd figure by most of the villagers. As a young woman, Grandmother unwittingly married a werewolf who, like his father before him, had taken on the identity of the Wolf, the mysterious beast that terrorised Daggerhorn. Grandmother was unaware that her husband was the Wolf, though she did notice a peculiar, musk scent that always followed him around. Grandmother gave birth to a son, Cesaire. After her husband died and Cesaire moved to Daggerhorn and married Suzette, Grandmother remained in her cottage, occasionally venturing into town to see her son and granddaughters; alternatively, they would come to visit her. She was apparently unaware that Lucie was actually the product of an affair between Suzette and Adrian Lazar, though she knew of Lucie's love for Henry Lazar. Valerie mentions that Grandmother used to tell her stories of how the Wolf would hunt humans, stealing children from their beds, in previous generations. Red Riding Hood Grandmother is very sympathetic and protective of Valerie after her sister, Lucie, is killed by the Wolf. She is the one who made Valerie's iconic red cloak, which she had originally intended to give her as a wedding present when she married Henry. Valerie starts to suspect Grandmother could be the Wolf, due to the Wolf's claim they are "the same" and the fact they both have brown eyes. Grandmother tends to her daughter-in-law after Suzette is clawed by the Wolf, assuring Valerie her mother wasn't bitten and so will not be cursed. Later Grandmother questions Henry, bringing up Lucie's love for Henry and the fact she was lured outside on a full moon because a letter he allegedly wrote to her. She states she believes Lucie loved Henry enough to do anything for him, subtly accusing him of being of being the Wolf and thus linked to Lucie's death. Henry, in turn, accuses her of being the werewolf because she's surrounded with the smell of the werewolf (which is a strong musk) and states that everyone will know her secret soon enough. She denies his words and tells him that "You don't know what you are doing." However, Grandmother seemed shaken by this and she headed back to her home, where she searched through her clothes chest, sniffed her husband's attire and remembered the same smell lingered not only around him, but also around her son. Grandmother realises then that Cesaire has been the Wolf all along. Unfortunately, before she can reveal this, Cesaire, who followed her to her cottage, murders her to prevent her from revealing his secret. Valerie later heads to Grandmother's cottage, after having a strange dream about Grandmother being the Wolf and decides to go check on her. There, Valerie discovers Grandmother's body and learns that her father is really the Wolf. Family. *Unnamed husband (deceased) *Cesaire (son) (deceased) *Suzette (daughter-in-law) *Valerie (granddaughter) *Lucie (granddaughter) (unaware of her true heritage) *Henry Lazar (Former future grandson-in-law) *Peter (grandson-in-law) *Unnamed great-grandchild (Valerie & Peter's child in the Alternate Ending) *Unnamed grandmother (mentioned twice in the film) Image Galley SS31.jpg|Grandmother with Cesaire and Suzette SS27.jpg|Grandmother with Valerie SS24.jpg|Grandmother being visited by Valerie SS3.jpg|Grandmother cheering Valerie up SS30.jpg|Grandmother (up close image) Redridinghood-04.jpg|Grandmother smiling 03-pg-horizontal.jpg Photo-Le-Chaperon-rouge-Red-Riding-Hood-2010-3.jpg 932161f2.jpg 2011 red riding hood 035.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Widowers Category:Lovers Category:Valerie's Family Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Spouses